The End of the Rainbow
by Drax99
Summary: Pinkie finds out that Dash is a very bad pony, and sets off on a mission to correct the situation, Pinkie Pie Style. This is the Carebear version, the hardcore one will be coming soon to my DA page.


{Warning, even this version contains some pretty evil shit, including bondage, foal abuse, and drugs}

In the dark, Pinkie Pie waited. Deep underground, away from prying eyes and ears, she sat watching a figure stretched out on a table before her. A single searing light bulb shown down illuminating the forlorn figure, strapped down, and still unconscious. Emotions warred in her heart as she stared at the colorful mane and cyan body of her closest friend, Rainbow Dash. Feelings of love, hate, longing and betrayal roiled like a stormy sea in her head as she faced what she had to do. This was her friend, the Element of Loyalty, and a pony she had admired. Now it was just another number. This was not for fun, this was not some sick fetish, but a line had been crossed and a price must be paid.

Pinkie didn't have to wait long, as the drugs wore off and the azure flier began to twitch, showing signs she was slowly regaining consciousness. With a groan, the pegasus awoke, and her eyes flew open in panic, only to close again against the glare of the light. She might have thrown a hoof across her eyes, but the restraints held her firmly in place. "Ugh... what's going on? Where am I? Pinkie?" She tried to squint into the gloom just beyond the blinding light, but the blackness was rendered impenetrable by the glare. "Pinkie, is this another one of your party games? I don't think I wanna play this one. I REALLY don't want to be tied down like this."

"No, Dashie, this isn't a game anymore, but I'm afraid you're going to have to play anyway." The words and the tone made the blue filly shiver, and a bolt of fear shot through her. That wasn't the normal bubbly Pinkie Pie talking. This was the darker Pinkie from her crazy birthday party a few months ago.

"Uhh, Pinkie, err... Pinkamina? Whatever I did to upset you this time, I'm sorry. I went to your party like you asked. Why are you like this again?" Still trying desperately to peer into the darkness, her friend stepped into the light. She blinked rapidly, trying to see through the spots dancing before her aching wasn't the straight haired Pinkamina after all, it seemed. This looked like the poofy haired Pinkie Pie, but talking with the same sombre voice she'd used on that day so many months ago. The contrast between how she looked and the way she was speaking made her heart race as an unaccountable fear took her in its teeth. Something was very, very wrong.

"I'm sorry, Dashie. You have been a very bad pony, and apologies are not going to work this time." The earth pony had a very sad look on her face, and even tears in her eyes as she came forward to face her friend. "You must be punished so you can never do it again."

"Why, Pinkie? What did I do wrong? Whatever it is, I'm sorry!" Crying, the rainbow maned pony struggled against her restraints, but they didn't budge an inch.

"You are sick, Dash. You are a bad, sick pony, and you have hurt other ponies, and for that I have to punish you. I must do it for all of us, especially you." She reached out and stroked her friend's mane. "I'm going to save you from yourself, Rainbow Dash."

* * *

><p>It was a dark and stormy night. No, wait... It was a bright and clear, moonlit night. Yes, that's how it happened, during a full moon in fact. Pinkie had just closed the shop, and decided to take a walk to clear her head. Being a full time party pony could sometimes be stressful, and she took her party duties quite seriously. A nice walk at night, alone when the other ponies had turned in, helped her to decompress and unwind from her normal manic energy during the day.<p>

In the bright moonlight, she was happy to see the familiar rainbow streak overhead left against the stars by her best friend, Rainbow Dash. On a whim, she decided to follow it and see what the pegasus was up to. Dash was always a lot of fun to hang out with, either playing pranks on other ponies, or just being cool together. Fortunately her telltale colors made her easy to follow, especially if she didn't know she was being tailed.

Towards the outskirts of town, Pinkie caught up to Dash and could see she was heading towards her cloud house. A smile spread across her pink muzzle. Checking to be sure the little talisman she had gotten from Canterlot was secured around her neck, she bounced off to get some balloons. It always freaked Rainbow Dash out when she showed up on the clouds, since normally Earth ponies couldn't do that, but she was Pinkie Pie, and Ponyville had stopped trying to apply normal rules to her long ago. This was going to be fun.

A short while later, she was slowly ascending to the clouds with a balloon harness hauling her upwards. She made a mental note to cut back on the sweets for a bit, after taking far more balloons than usual to get aloft. She giggled, and patted her tummy, knowing it was going to be hard to resist. Soon enough she reached the cloud home of Rainbow Dash and secured her ride to a nearby cloud mass. It was still a long way down, and a hop-skip-jump would not be the best way to get to the ground from here.

Sneaking carefully up to one of the windows, she decided to spy on her friend before finding a suitable place to pop out and surprise her. Years of experience in pranking made her uniquely skilled in stealth. But even she was a bit surprised when she heard a second voice coming from the window to Dash's room. She slowly pulled herself up to peek inside, careful to keep to the shadows, and almost gasped at what she saw.

Rainbow Dash was splayed on her stomach on her bed, as a little orange filly slowly massaged her back with her hooves. Pinkie recognized one of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Scootaloo, who idolized the blue flier. Her pink brow furrowed at this questionable activity, and her playful smile dipped slowly into a frown as she watched. The young filly was chattering on, practically gushing her admiration for the older mare, and prancing along her back delicately, using her immature wings to lightly hover as she worked Rainbow's muscles. The earth pony rubbed her chin, not liking where things were going as she overheard Dash tell the filly to work on her cutie marks.

The orange filly cheerfully went to her assigned task, and started to massage the cloud-and-lightning marks along the older mare's flanks, but let out a cry as Rainbow Dash's wings suddenly unfurled, flinging her across the room, where she crashed into an end-table. Rainbow Dash was laughing hard until she heard a sudden shattering of glass. The lamp on the wobbling end table she'd launched Scoot into had fallen over and smashed to pieces on the poor filly's head.

In an instant, the polychromatic mare was in the air, and enraged. "You stupid idiot! Do you have any idea how much that lamp cost me? I'm not made of bits, you little punk!"

The little flier huddled in a ball nursing a hurt wing, oblivious to the shards of glass and ceramic that peppered her hide, and cowered from her idol's rage. "I-I'm sorry Rainbow Dash. It was an accident! I didn't mean to break it, I just ... " and she broke into sobs.

"Sorry isn't good enough you little chicken shit!" Dash launched a kick at the little foal, followed by a quick clop to the head. It took all of Pinkie's control to not jump to the rescue. She needed to see how far this would go before she acted. She would need proof...but just as sudden as the storm had come on, the cyan flier stopped her assault, pausing only to spit on the smaller pony.

"Ta hell with it. Git yer flank outta here you little shit, I'm gonna take a shower." She paused to glare at the little orange ball, now shivering and sobbing. "And remember, if any pony asks, you had another scooter accident. Right?"

"Y-yes Rainbow Dash, I know. I-I tried a new trick t-to get m-my cutie mark." *sniff* "A-and got all busted up." The little filly slowly got to her hooves, still nursing an injured wing, and making for the door. "Um, Rainbow Dash? How do I get down?"

"What the buck do I care? I got work in the morning, just get yer ass outta here so I can clean up the mess you made." With a dismissive snort, she trotted for the bathroom.

Pinkie was in shock at what she had seen. Her own best friend was abusing a little foal. And it didn't seem like this had been the first time either. What else had she been secretly doing? This did not bode well. She needed hard proof as to what was going on. It was time to investigate. Investigate, big time!

But first she would need to get the injured Scootaloo home safe. She dashed for her balloon harness, and quickly put it on, adjusting it to just keep her above the clouds. She put on her happy party face, and bounced around towards the front of the house, where a forlorn Scootaloo was now looking over the edge of the cloud at the ground below.

"Heya Scootaloo! Whatcha lookin at?" She piped, in her best cheerful Pinkie voice.

There was no mistaking the flinch and look of fear in the eyes of the little filly as she turned to look at the pink mare. "Oh, um... just the ground. I. I umm, tried to fly, and now I'm too tired to fly home. I-I think I pulled a wing or something." She laughed nervously and unconvincingly.

"Ooh, that sounds like it hurts. I use balloons, since I don't have wings to fly." She bounced on the cloud, each bounce slowly drifting her down again. She ignored the obvious bruises that were forming on the child's face, and kept her smile fixed. "Oh, I know! Would you like to ride with me to the ground? I was gonna visit Rainbow Dash, but her lights are out, and it looks like she may have gone to bed already."

Chuckling nervously, knowing her crash into the table had put the lights out, and feeling guilty about it, the little filly nodded and smiled weakly. "Yes, please! I need to get home to the orphanage, before they lock the doors on me again."

Pinkie blew a big raspberry. "Nonsense, tonight you can hang with Pinkie! It can be a little girls night out, and tomorrow, I'll tell the headmistress that I was taking care of you for the night."

The orange flier perked up at this, smiling genuinely for the first time that night. "Oh, you mean it? Like, an adoption?"

Pinkie rubbed her chin a moment. "Well... We'll see. Think of it as a test run. I dunno if I'm ready to be a momma just yet, and I would have to run it past the Cakes anyway. But for now, how bout I just be your friend, instead of your mom?"

"Close enough!" and the pegasus leaped into a hug, wincing only slightly as she nuzzled the dark pink mane of the earth pony. "Thank you!"

Pinkie ruffled the smaller mare's mane with a hoof, her smile faltering for just a moment. "Yer a good kid." Then she gently pushed the filly onto her back, and launched herself into the air. The added weight of the smaller pony was just enough to make them slowly descend below the clouds to the ground below.

* * *

><p>Over the course of the next few weeks Scootaloo became a common sight at Sugarcube Corner. The Cakes welcomed another helper with open hooves, especially one that worked for treats, and doted on the little pegasus like grandparents. As much as she tried to hide it, there was damage there, and Pinkie, being Pinkie, couldn't help but do her best to undo it with her usual friendliness and party-loving nature. There was still school and most of the time spent with the CMC around Ponyville, bu she spent less and less time obsessing over Rainbow Dash.<p>

This was fine with Pinkie. She had plenty of time and energy to devote to gathering evidence, as well as breaking through the shell that the small filly had built up. Beneath the tough bravado, mimicked from her idol, was a scared little filly that wanted to be loved. Many late night stories and talks brought her out, and she finally broke down to tell everything. She told Pinkie of all the abuses that she had endured, not just from Rainbow Dash, but other children as well. But while the teasing of schoolmates was to be expected, what Rainbow Dash had done was inexcusable. This made Pinkie Pie mad. Now it was time to take action, Pinkie Pie Style.

Digging deeper, she found more evidence. Foals all around the area becoming nervous when asked about the chromatic pegasus, and even some parents growing angry at the mention of her name. Signs of tension that had previously gone unnoticed around the town, usually taken as resentment toward her brash behavior became a disturbing pattern of distrust and suspicion when put in the light of the children.

Then there were the photographs, and the drawings. Pinkie knew many tricks for finging hidden things, and she used every one of them to obtain all too much damning evidence against her friend. As the pile grew larger, so did the rage and horror Pinkie felt that her closest friend had become such a monster without anypony putting it all together. This wasn't just her friend who had turned rogue, but the Element of Loyalty. Despite that, it was becoming obvious that Rainbow was tainted beyond redemption, and it was now in her hooves to handle it. She had some planning to do.

* * *

><p>"So Rainbow Dash, will you come? Pretty please?" Pinkie put on her most sincere, heart melting smile. "I worked so hard on this party because you are my bestest friend and I wanted to reward you for everything you have done here in Ponyville."<p>

"Soo, let me get this straight. You are throwing a party for me...just me...by myself?" Rainbow Dash asked sceptically. She was familiar with her friend's strange antics, but this was a bit creepy even for Pinkie.

"Uh-huh"

"And you don't want me to tell anypony else, because it's going to be a private party, just the two of us?" Inwardly Dash groaned. She just knew this was going to be another one of those 'I'm gay for you, Rainbow Dash' confessions. Why did every mare think she was gay, and feel the need to come out to HER?

"Uh-huh, uh-huh! It's super secret, because it's just for you and I worked ever so hard on it so I can pay you back for all the wonderfully awesome things you have done for me and all of Ponyville! But I only have enough supplies for me and you, and I don't want any other ponies to get jealous because I haven't thrown them a private party before." She stopped, and looked away shyly, not quite looking at the azure flier.

Dash sighed, and looked at her friend's earnest expression. Pinkie was rather cute, in a manic sorta way. A little older than she preferred, but hay, maybe she wouldn't cry so much afterwards. And besides, with the kind of energy Pinkie had, it may be fun. "Okay, Pinkie. I'll come, but only because you are my friend, and I love it when my friends tell me how awesome I am!" She grinned and closed her eyes in a smug look as she struck a heroic pose, completely missing the pained wince from Pinkie at the reminder of their friendship.

Pinkie barreled through the awkward moment and threw her hooves around the pegasus in a massive hug. "Yaythankyouthankyouthankyou! I know we will have the bestest time and we can try the new game I have for you, and I can play the new record I got just for your party, because you are my best friend and I know you don't want me to be sad." She stopped suddenly in her gush and gave her friend a knowing look.

Dash gulped and forced a smile, remembering the one time nopony came to one of her parties, a secret she still kept. She wasn't going to miss a party and risk that happening again. "You bet, Pinkie. Cuz we're friends, right? And that's what friends do."

It took Pinkie all her willpower and acting skill to keep the smile in place as she nodded to her friend one last time and quickly bounced away before she could lose control and start crying. She managed to choke out before she was completely out of earshot, "Don't break your promise, Dashie! That's the quickest way to lose a friend, _FOOOOOREVER!" _Then she put on a burst of speed and dashed home for one last cry.

Puzzled, Rainbow Dash just shook her head, and tried unsuccessfully to imagine what was in store for the night. "Pinkie Pie, you are just so RANDOM!"

* * *

><p>As the night approached, and the shop was closed for the evening, Rainbow Dash arrived at the appointed hour to see Pinkie Pie putting up the last of the decorations. She was greeted with the usual Pinkie cheer and energy, and hugged again like she was going away forever. She chuckled to herself, knowing it had to be a crush for Pinkie to be going so overboard. If she played her cards right, she may just turn her mare friend into a Marefriend... Oh yea, Dash was gettin' lucky tonight! Not that she was gay or anything. Naw, she was an equal opportunity lover, and enjoyed playing for both teams. When you had unusual tastes, you took what you could find. Dash found herself imagining what Pinkie would look like with a saddle and bridle, and quickly had to lower her wings in embarrassment.<p>

Dash's physical reaction to her inner thoughts seemed to go unnoticed by the pink mare as she bounced around the room putting the finishing touches on things. She giggled and hummed to herself as she completed her preparations, then bounced to the kitchen, emerging with a dolly carrying a large cake. Completely hoof-decorated with rainbows and clouds, it even had a tiny confectionery statue of Rainbow Dash herself, seemingly erupting from the cloud top of the cake blazing her trademark rainbow trail.

"Wow Pinkie, that cake is AMAZING!" The cyan mare gawked at the cake, blown away by the detail.

"Yep, almost as amazing as you, Rainbow Dash! I spent all day on it, and it took me five tries to get the little Dashie just right." She grinned in pride at her masterpiece. "Your mane is beautiful, but it's a pain in the rump to get looking right!"

Dash ran a hoof over her own locks, and chuckled. "Yer tellin me! You should try brushing it some time after one of my workouts. Rarity just doesn't get why it looks so wild all the time, but sheesh, it takes forever!"

Pinkie smile, stroking the aforementioned mane tenderly. "I may have to take you up on that some time, Dashie."

***Fwomp!*** And out came the wings. "Aww Pinkie, don't do that..."

Pinkie just giggled and bounced away from her blushing friend. "Have a seat, Dash, here comes the best part."

Dash jumped back and fell into a chair as Pinkie Pie came leaping out of the kitchen wielding a huge knife. She giggled manically around the handle in her mouth, sending shivers down the blue flier's spine. "Ohcrapohcrapohcrap!"

Pinkie just rolled her eyes, then turned to the cake, deftly slicing it with practiced ease. She then spit the knife out, with the blade burying itself in the wall above the chromatic mane of her friend, then tossed two plates with the skill of a carnival juggler. A spatula launched two pieces of cake expertly onto the plates from across the room, where they didn't even lose a speck of frosting. "Gee, Rainbow Dash, you sure are jumpy today. Guilty conscience?" she giggled, and poured a pair of drinks, before bringing them over on a tray.

"Eh-heh... No way Pinkie Pie, you just kinda startled me with that knife trick. Where did you learn that?" The pegasus nervously sipped at her drink, then relaxed. It was a slightly alcoholic punch, the kind Pinkie often served at some of her "adult only" parties.

"Oh, here and there. You gotta know your way around a knife if you wanna be good in the kitchen." She smiled and bounced over to the record player. She covertly watched Dash sipping at the drink and take a taste of the cake, as she pulled out a new record she had ordered just for the occasion.

"Wow Pinkie, you really outdid yourself! This cake is amazing. What's in it?" Dash wiped frosting off her muzzle with a hoof, and took another drink of the punch.

"Oh, it's an old secret recipe. It only really goes well when you combine it with the punch." She demurred, still fiddling with the record player.

Dash shrugged and finished the cake. "Whatever you say Pinks, its the best."

Pinkie started the record, and slowly sauntered over seductively, singing with the lyrics. It was a different kind of song from her usual bouncy party music, and the lyrics made the pegasus blush furiously, as her wings began to unfurl.

"_It's not easy having yourself a good time`  
>Greasing up those bets and betters<br>Watching out they don't four-letter  
>Buck and kiss you both at the same time<br>Smells-like something I've forgotten  
>Curled up died and now it's rotten."<em>

_"I'm not a gangster tonight  
>Don't want to be a bad guy<br>I'm just a loner baby  
>And now you're gotten in my way"<em>

_"I can't decide  
>Whether you should live or die<br>Oh, you'll probably go to heaven  
>Please don't hang your head and cry<br>No wonder why  
>My heart feels dead inside<br>It's cold and hard and petrified  
>Lock the doors and close the blinds<br>We're going for a ride"_

The chorus caused her smile to fade, and her wings to droop, as the room started to sway. The words sank in and formed a knot of dread in her belly, and she felt her body start to go numb. She slowly looked down at the glass she had been drinking from as fear took hold of her heart and a sense of foreboding turned her blood to ice. "Pinkie, what have you done?"

"I drugged your food and drink, silly. I can't have you moving all around for our next game, now can I?" She giggled, and kissed the blue mare full on the lips. There was no response as the combined drug took hold and paralyzed Rainbow Dash. The room continued to fade in and out as she started to lose consciousness and she noticed for the first time the banner over her head. She had seen so many at Pinkie's parties before that she hadn't stopped to read this one, which said in bright colorful letters: 'Goodbye Rainbow Dash'

Pinkie bounced away, and continued to dance to the macabre song, as Rainbow Dash's world faded to black.

_"Oh I could throw you in the lake  
>Or feed you poisoned birthday cake<br>I wont deny I'm gonna miss you when you're gone  
>Oh I could bury you alive<br>But you might crawl out with a knife  
>And kill me when I'm sleeping<br>That's why..."_

_"I can't decide  
>Whether you should live or die<br>Oh, you'll probably go to heaven  
>Please don't hang your head and cry<br>No wonder why  
>My heart feels dead inside<br>It's cold and hard and petrified  
>Lock the doors and close the blinds<br>We're going for a ride..."_

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash struggled against the restraints again, trying her best to break free. "You can't do this Pinkie! This is insane! Ponies will miss me! You'll never get away with it!" She glared fiercely at her captor. "I'm the town weather pony, and everypony from here to Canterlot knows me. I'm the Element of Loyalty, for Luna's sake!"<p>

Pinkie just looked on sadly until her friend ran out of steam. "Poor Dashie. I _can_ do this, I _have_ done this, and I _will_ do this again. It's up to me to keep Ponyville happy, healthy, and free of sickness like you." She sighed, and walked over to a nearby table, coming back with a framed document. She held it up before the pegasus, who read it, pupils contracting in fear. It was a warrant, signed by Celestia herself, for the arrest and silencing of Rainbow Dash. The ink was crisp and clear against the gold leafed parchment and the Canterlot royal seal was affixed to the document. It had been issued to one Pinkamina Diane Pie, Pinkie's birth name.

Pinkie turned and dropped it back on the table, and remained facing away as she slowly explained. "That's right, the baking is only a cover. I am a duely appointed Moral Officer for Ponyville. It is my responsibility to make sure the ponies here are happy, so that the kingdom can continue to thrive in peace under the rule of our Princesses." She sighed and continued, as Dash was shocked into silence at what she was hearing. "Usually, all I do is throw parties. But sometimes ponies die...of old age, sickness, accidents, and I need to help ponies forget, so they can continue on with their happy lives. Other times...a very bad pony needs to die so that the others can forget what she's done to them. It's my job to see that this is done, and that everypony forgets."

"That's crazy, Pinkie. You're crazy! There is no way you could do all that short of magic. You're an earth pony, you can't even cast a single spell!"

"Normally, you would be right, but I work for the crown. I have access to certain... tools. One of them is a device that selectively deletes memories. My parties are just a very convenient way to get everypony in range to use it." The pink pony leaned forward toward her friend, smiling broadly. "And then everypony forgets all about the bad, sick, and old ponies, so they never miss them!"

"But, what about you? Wouldn't you forget too?"

"Thankfully, yes. That's the best part! What do you think I am, some sick weirdo that enjoys killing her friends and watching other ponies die?" Pinkie grew agitated, stomping her hooves. "Of course I forget. If I didn't forget I would have snapped and lost my mind years ago!" She sighed, and calmed a little, looking down at the floor. "But not completely. There are always fragments for me, because of who and what I am. I remember the things I have done, so I can do them again, but not who I did them to or why. That's why sometimes I get sad." Looking up into her friend's eyes, there were tears in her own, and a bittersweet smile on her face. "But the sadness is the price I pay to make everypony happy. I want them all to smile and feel only joy inside."

"Pinkie, you don't have to do this! You can let me go, and we can forget this ever happened. Whatever it is you think I've done, I swear I never meant to harm anypony. I can still be your friend like we were before, and you won't have to be sad anymore. There's no reason for you to bear this burden alone." Dash gave her most sincere look, and tried to win her friend over.

"No Dash, you're right, I don't have to bear this alone. But I owe it to my fellow operatives to do my job to make sure Ponyville stays happy."

The chromatic flier looked back in shock. "You mean there are others like you? That's impossible! I could almost believe it if it was just you doing this...this job. But surely ponies would notice if other ponies were doing the same thing. Somepony would slip up eventually!"

"Not really. Every town has its dangers, and ponies are quick to accept the easy explanation rather than look at the gruesome details. Manehatten has crime and muggings, Cloudsdale has a lot of weather accidents, and even Ponyville has the nearby Everfree Forest. A little forget spell, and a suggestion in the right direction, and no pony bothers to dig deeper." The earth pony came around the table, and pulled out a thick folder of papers, placing it in view she nosed through it and continued speaking. "You have actually been on a watch list for awhile, but your recent heroics got your case dropped. My mentor was the one that handled your parents, and you were watched for signs of being a bad pony too."

"W-what? My parents? But they died of a..." She broke off and her eyes grew wide.

"A weather accident." Pinkie looked up into her friend's horrified eyes as the truth sank in.

"No! Who was it? Who killed my parents? Why? They weren't bad ponies!" Dash began to shake as the world she thought she knew started to crumble. "I talked to some of their friends. They said my parents were some of the best Rainbow Technicians in Cloudsdale. I got my mane because my mother was exposed to too much raw rainbow energy before I was born. They were heroes! When the weather factory suffered a meltdown, it was my parents that went in and shut it down, saving half of Cloudsdale."

Pinkie Pie sighed morosely, and pulled out a file from the folder. "That was the official story. Yes, your parents were some of the most brilliant minds back then, but they had a side business. They manufactured a nasty drug they called Dash. It made ponies very fast, and very strong, but there were side effects. Extreme violence and aggression were only the most common...they made a lot of innocent ponies into very bad ponies...a lot of bad ponies into monsters." Lifting a photo for Dash to see, an image of a pair of Pegasus ponies holding a newborn foal could be seen. Even then, the unusual hair was prominent on the little child's head. "Your hair was a result of exposure to the raw rainbow, this is true. It was used to make the drug, and your deformity was the tip off that launched the investigation. Many good ponies died, and many more were hurt because of your parent's drug. I can't believe they had the gall to name you after that poison."

Angry tears were again streaming down the face of the cyan mare. "I don't believe this! You're lying! Who killed my parents!"

Pinkie sighed, and looked away wistfully, thinking a moment before answering. "The name wouldn't mean anything to you, but I'll tell you anyways, if you really must know. It was Surprise, my mentor. She found me on the rock farm, after she investigated my missing sister, and found out what my father had been doing. I don't remember, but she told me he was a bad pony, so I guess we have that in common. She took me away when she found out my special talent with throwing parties and making ponies happy. She trained me to become her replacement."

"You're making this up!" Cried Rainbow Dash as her muscles bulged uselessly against her restraints,"I've lived in Ponyville for half my life and I've never heard of anypony named Surprise!"

"Nopony has. Or I suppose I should say, nopony ever will again after tonight." Turning around, Pinkie gazed with haunted eyes on her friend. "Most moral officers reach a point where we can't deal with it anymore, and we turn ourselves over for processing. Many, like Surprise, are so full of guilt that they ask to be completely erased from everypony's memories. She even went so far as to have me do the procedure on her. She was like a mother to me and she was the first pony I processed. My final Exam." The pink pony sniffled as tears ran down her face at the memory. "I was the only one that was left out of the memory wipe, so I could remember her, and what I needed to do."

"P-processed? NO! No Pinkie! You're gonna kill me and turn me into cupcakes or something and feed me to my friends!" Struggling anew against the bonds, the young flier began to chafe against her restraints, but they still held fast. Her struggles only managed to break the skin a bit around her hooves.

"What? Ew! No! What is wrong with you, Rainbow Dash? That's sick. Feeding ponies to my friends? Not only is it horrible idea, but it would taste awful! We _are _vegetarians, remember!" Pinkie reeled in disgust at her former friend's idea. Then rubbed her hoof on her chin in thought. "Well...mostly vegetarian. I suppose if the meat were dried and ground into a powder... EW! No that would never work, and would be just plain wrong. You really are a sick pony, Rainbow Dash. Only a deranged mind would conceive of such...such cannibalism!"

Calming a bit at this, Dash ventured to ask the obvious. "Well then what are you going to do to me?"

Picking up the folder and placing it back out of sight, the pink pony stepped into the shadows as she answered. "Well, first you are going to have to be punished. I'm sorry about that, but justice must be served. Part of that punishment is making you face the pony you hurt the most. And then after that, I am going to cut you up, and sell you to one of my buyers." She paused to let the words sink in, but no words were forthcoming from her victim. "There is a surprisingly strong market for illegal pony meat in our neighboring lands. The wolves, dragons and griffins pay top bits for the meat they can no longer get from attacking and raiding Equestria. In return, they keep the peace."

"Pinkie, please. I don't wanna die..." The pegasus sobbed openly, fear rising from her like an almost visible mist as she begged for her very life. Tears ran freely, and snot began to dribble out of her nose. "I'm so sorry! I'll change, I swear I will. Whatever you think I did, I'll never do it again, and I'll be the best pony ever. Please Pinkie, I just want to go home."

"Oh, I know what you did Dash, but it's not me you need to apologize to. There is another pony that you need to ask for forgiveness." Stepping back into the light, Pinkie was accompanied by the small orange form of Scootaloo. Though the filly's outward wounds had healed, her spirit still seemed broken. It was clear she was having difficulty confronting her tormentor and one-time idol like this.

"Sc-Scootaloo? W-what did you tell Pinkie? Why would you do this to me! We were buds, right? You promised!" The fear was written plainly on the face of the blue mare as she saw her downfall in the little orange filly.

Looking up at Pinkie for support, the party pony motioned her forward. "Go on, she can't hurt you anymore. She can't hurt anypony ever again."

Nervously the filly moved forward, using a stool to climb up to the table and look her tormentor in the eyes. "Why Rainbow Dash? Why did you do it? I l-loved you..." She broke into sobs, as Dash just stared in grim horror. The little filly threw her hooves around her in a hug, and sobbed.

Finally Dash found her voice, and managed a quiet apology. "I'm sorry Scoots, I really am. I loved you too, I just didn't know how to show it."

The distraught foal looked up, fear and anger warring in her tiny face. "No. NO! You don't get to say that! You won't trick me anymore! NEVER!" She started to flail her hooves, beating the older mare over and over, unleashing all the pain and frustration from years of torment. "Nevernevernevernevernever! WHY? WHY DIDN'T YOU LOVE ME? WHYYYYY!"

Finally Pinkie came forward and pulled the screaming filly off of the older pegasus. The child immediately wrapped her hooves around her neck and buried her face into her magenta mane, sobbing out all her pain. Rainbow Dash just stared in shock, dazed slightly by the sudden attack, but more so by the flood of emotion from the little orange flier. As the smaller pegasus sobbing slowed to a few shuddering gasps, Pinkie began to comfort her. "It's okay Scootaloo, she can't lie to you or hurt you anymore. You are safe, and loved. The Cakes and I, we all love you. I'm gonna sign the adoption papers tomorrow, and then we will throw a big party to celebrate! Everypony in Ponyville will be there and you will see how many ponies love you."

At this, Dash began to fight. "It's a lie. It's all a lie. I never touched that filly, and everything she told you is a lie!" She struggled against the bonds, just a futilely as before. "I would never lay a hoof on a foal, and I certainly would never hurt Scootaloo!"

Pinkie looked up with venom in her gaze. "Oh really, Rainbow Dash? You don't touch foals, do you?" She motioned to the smaller pony. "Go on, like I told you."

Looking scared and embarrassed, Scootaloo shied away. "Do...do I have to?" her sad eyes reflected the pain of what she was being asked to do.

"Yes, please. I need to prove a point, and I promise it's the last time you will ever have to do it again."

Still crying softly, the little filly turned her back on the mare bound to the table. Pinkie threw a lever that had gone unnoticed, and the table tilted further forward affording the bound mare a better view before her. Taking a deep breath, the orange pony spread her wings, lifted her tail, and slowly wiggled her rump back and forth.

***Fwomp* **Out came the wings of the blue flier. Shocked at her own bodys betrayal, blind terror showed on her face as she tried to retract her wings, but Pinkie was faster. Throwing another switch, a clamp seized both wings, painfully holding them in place. She then threw her hooves around the little filly and hugged her closely. Turning to look over her shoulder at the bound mare, the look on her face would have rivaled Fluttershy in a staring contest. "Don't like foals, eh? A likely story."

In reply Dash just let out a small whimper. "Please don't hurt me. I don't mean to be a bad pony. I...I just can't help it. I was born this way."

Pulling away from her smaller charge, the party pony slowly got to her hooves and stared down her former friend. "You may not be able to help yourself, Rainbow Dash, but I can. I am going to help you so you can never hurt anypony ever again, especially your friends." She leaned down to nuzzle the little filly. " Scootaloo is going to be my new apprentice, and your last gift to her will be in teaching her how to keep Ponyville safe from ponies like you."

Moving forward, Pinkie produced a ball gag, shaped like an apple. She forced it into her victim's mouth, then rechecked the restraints. Satisfied, she moved over to the side and wheeled out a record player. Deftly she removed the raucous song she had played for the party and replaced it with another record, older, and lovingly cared for. As the music began to play, the smaller filly's face lit up with a look of wonder at the bold yet powerful classical notes that came forth. This was nothing like Pinkie's normal party music. It was powerful, almost primal, yet refined and classical.

"What is that Miss Pinkie?" the awestruck filly gasped.

"Oh, that? It's something a fellow operative, Octavia, sent me. A very old song by the composer Hoofwig Von Braythoven; it's his 9th Symphony. My sister performed it years ago in Canterlot, and sent me a recording." The pink mare stroked the record player tenderly. "I find that a bit of the old Hoofwig Von sets the mood and helps me focus on my work." She looked down at her little protege fondly. "And please, Scootaloo, when we are alone, you can call me Pinkamina." She grinned and looked over at the bound mare before her, now glaring a mixture of fear and hatred. "So, shall we begin?"

"Yes Ma'am, Miss Pinkamina!"

Reaching over, she ruffled the younger pony's mane playfully. "You're such a good kid."

Wheeling out a cart covered in cloth, and bearing an array of tools, Pinkie looked over her victim. The eyes went round with fear as Rainbow Dash's pupils contracted to pinpoints. Moaning came from the gag, and the pegasus just stared forlornly at her tormentor. Throwing the lever, the earth pony returned the table to it's horizontal position, and then lowered the table for her new assistant to get a better view.

"Are you sure you are ready for this, Scootaloo?" Looking over at the little filly, who was staring raptly at her former idol, now strapped supine on the table before them. "There is no going back after this. Some memories cannot be erased, even by the strongest of spells."

Looking up with all the pain visible in her large mulberry eyes, the orange flier nodded, her look becoming hardened and determined. "She is a bad pony, and she has to pay. Not just for me, but for all the ponies she hurt."

Pinkamina smiled hugely, as her hair deflated and she entered 'The Zone'. She was ready herself to do what needed to be done. "That was the right answer. Never let revenge or personal agenda enter into it. That is the path to becoming a bad pony yourself." She hugged the smaller mare. "Of course, a little touch of madness goes a long way in dealing with it." Her grin widened, being matched by her new student, and as they both looked toward the object lesson before them, Rainbow Dash began to scream again behind the gag.

* * *

><p>It was after closing time, and the Cakes were finishing up cleaning Sugarcube Corner. Pinkie was off picking up Scootaloo from Rarity's boutique, and they were waiting for an expected pick up. At the sound of a very specific knock on the back door, they both froze and waited until the knock was repeated again. Quickly opening the door, Mr. Cake greeted the cloaked figure. The shroud may have disguised the identity of the figure, but the size and general shape left no doubt that it was a griffin.<p>

Throwing back the hood, a face familiar to the Cakes was revealed. "Heya dweebs, I'm here for the pickup."

"Oh good evening, Miss Gilda!" Both of the ponies greeted their guest. "We have a special order tonight. It's extra tender, a criminal, I'm told. Very young, very sad." Mr. Cake explained.

"Yea yea, so tragic. I don't really care. I don't get to sample the merchandise, it goes straight to the king, and he would clip my feathers if he caught me touching his goods." Gruffly the griffin brushed them both off. "I'll put in a good word, but frankly you ponies creep me out, selling this stuff and all."

"Oh, it would be much worse if if went to waste, dearie. At least this way, they get to pay something back to the community. And it helps keep the treaty!" Mrs. Cake replied in her matronly way.

"Whatever. I'm no pony lover, but I'd hate to get drafted in a war, and I still have a few friends from flight school." Gilda bristled. "That reminds me, if you see that flip-flop friend of mine, tell her I said sorry bout last time. And she still owes me 20 bits."

Mrs. Cake perked up at this. "Oh? What friend would that be, dear?"

"You know, that idiot weather pony, Rainbow Dash. I know she lives around here, me and her go way back."

Both ponies looked at each other in confusion, then shrugged. Mr. Cake responded, puzzled, "Rainbow Who? Are you sure you got the right town? We don't know anypony by that name."

Rolling her eyes, the flier huffed. "Yer kiddin me, right? Bright blue, impossible rainbow mane, chip on her shoulder as big as mine, wants to be in the Wonderbolts?"

Both ponies shook their heads.

Suddenly wary, the griffin started making her way toward the exit with her package. "You know, if you ponies didn't have some of the best product in Equestria, I would never come back. This place is downright creepy, and you two are top of my creep list." She then headed for the door. "See you dweebs later!"

As the large figure closed the door, the two ponies looked at each other in confusion. Mrs. Cake shook her head sadly. "That poor girl, she must be confused. A rainbow mane? I'm sure anypony would remember that!"


End file.
